


The Time To Come

by wolfbane575



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, F/M, High School, Humanstuck, high schoolstuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbane575/pseuds/wolfbane575
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas is becoming a freshmen with all his friends and has no idea what to expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna try really hard not to abandon this fic

The sun shone through your window and you groaned as you opened your cherry red eyes. “Why the fuck does that ball of fire even have to exist?” you say as you roll out of bed and stretch. You decide to make the bathroom the first destination of your morning and looked at the mirror, running a hand through your unnatural white hair then began to brush your teeth and looking at the clock “Another 9 months of prison until summer again.”

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you have just started High School


	2. The 1st day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Karkat's first day go?

You walk out your door and start walking that dreaded walk to your bus stop. It just so happens that only one of your friends actually lives near this stop and so you wont feel so fucking alone all the god damn time.

You get to the stop before anybody else which isn't surprising. You don't sleep much but you're used to that. It seems like you're standing alone for fucking hours before some random kids come and stand around to wait as well. They sound like they are snickering at you but you really don't give a single flying fuck since you have been taunted about your appearance since you were little.

Finally someone you know shows up and you actually feels that sense of slight loneliness disappear even considering this person drives you insane.

Her name is Nepeta Leijon.

You have known her for quite some time and she is pretty insane (or at least thats what you say to others) but she is still one of your only friends who doesnt care for how you look or act even if you are a huge ass hole to her all the time

"KARKITTY!" you groan as she runs up and hugs you tightly while you just stand there "Nepeta will you get the fuck off me." you say it calmly which is something you have been working on. She let's you go and she beams at you and you notice how her teeth look like she has 2 little fangs. You sigh and close your eyes "So how was your summer?!" she asks and you just shrug "Yours?" she started babbling and you proceeded nodding until the bus arrived.

You both get on and sit 3 seats from the front since everyone else hustles to the back it's just you and Nepeta. You stare out the window spacing out till you feel a hand on your shoulder and you look over at Nepeta "What do you want?" she looks a little upset "To be honest im a little scared furr high school." she said and you acknowledge her cat pun and groaning slightly "You will be fine Nepeta.". You look out the window again until you finally arrive at the school.

You started walking to the building your first class is in but Nepeta stops you once more "Karkitty c-can you help me find my class real quick....I don't really know where to go and I would really appurreciate it!" you sigh and nod "Let me see your schedule" she pulls it out and you look at it. You motion her to follow you and you walk her to the building that her first class is in and find the class. "Ok see ya later" you hand the schedule to her and walk away and she looks a little dissapointed.

The first bell rings and you are already in your first class which is math and you sit in the back row. The class goes by for what seems like hours but its really only about a single hour and the bell rings. The next class isnt so bad since more people you know are actually in it including your ex girlfriend Terezi. You both are still friends but you still kind of miss her but not as bad as you used to. Your other friends Sollux and Feferi have that class as well but today you don't feel like talking.

The day goes on and all you get is rules in each class and some friends in all of them. You get to lunch time which is a relief. You get your lunch, which is some shitty chicken nuggets, and sit down at an empty table while waiting for some of your friends. Nepeta is the first one to show up since she brought her lunch and was just looking for one of her friends. "Hi karkitty!" you give a half-hearted wave while she sits down acrossed from him. Soon you're joined by Sollux and Aradia then Kanaya and her girlfriend Rose. They all converse and you occasionally talk as well then Kanaya asks you something about your wardrobe. "Huh, what?" you look at her since you missed the question "As I just stated dear you should really update your closet for the new year." you just shrug "Why would I need to change something so utterly stupid such as my fucking outfits" she looks slightly dissapointed but turns back to the others.

After lunch you again deal with the rest of your classes and soon the school day is over. You find your bus and get on sitting in the same spot as the morning and then shortly joined by the same companion as well. She babbles on about how her day went but then she nudges you "Are you even listening! You're so rude sometimes mispurr Vantas." you flinch and groan "Sorry I just was thinking about some shit.". She looks at you with a playful glare "To make it up to me you have to let me come ofurr and hang out with you" she giggles lightly and looks at you with a smile now "Yeah sure whatever but my dad isn't home and Kankri went off to college so it will just be us" she blushed lightly but nodded "Yeah it will be fine!"

You both get off the bus and start walking to your house. The walk is rather quiet which is surprising considering who you are with.

Little did you know this would be an interesting year.


End file.
